


как шоколадного ликеру напился спок на хэлуин

by fu_ry



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Humor, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-27
Updated: 2017-11-27
Packaged: 2019-02-07 09:25:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12838212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fu_ry/pseuds/fu_ry
Summary: Наутро после праздника Спок и Кирк просыпаются вместе в капитанской каюте, и ни один не помнит, что произошло накануне. Однако все так и намекает на то, что времени зря они не теряли.





	как шоколадного ликеру напился спок на хэлуин

**Author's Note:**

> Работа публиковалась под ником "_Миля_" на фикбуке. Позднее была удалена вместе с аккаунтом по личным причинам.

как шоколадного ликеру

напился спок на хэлуин

так больше джим не просыпался

один

 

В своем сне Джим тщетно пытался выбраться из-под завала камней. Камней ли? До капитана вдруг дошло, что навалившаяся на него масса теплая и нежная, хоть ребра и сдавливаются невыносимо под этим весом и дышать трудно. Эй, да это же трибблы. Вот негодники. Джим отшвырнул одного из них, умостившегося на шее, из опасения быть задушенным этим милым дьяволенком, но триббл мстительно атаковал, обвившись вокруг его руки, – и Кирк проснулся.

Взгляд уперся в подозрительно знакомую черную макушку. На всякий случай Джим проморгался, но странное видение не исчезло. На нем лежал Спок в капитанском свитере – мягком свитере с летучими мышками, который он припас для Хэллоуина, да так и не надел, нарядившись на вечеринку демоном. Штанов же на старпоме не имелось – только трусы и носки. В то время как на капитане остались лишь боксеры и серебристая майка от костюма. Рука Спока (да, тот самый мстительный триббл) ощутимо сжимала левое запястье.

Итак, вопросов было больше, чем ответов. О праздничном вечере он не помнил ровным счетом ничего. И все же при этом он самодовольно улыбнулся, посчитав такое пробуждение своей маленькой (или большой – это еще предстояло выяснить) победой: хоть немного он вулканца, выходит, расшевелил, раз он спит в его свитере, в его каюте (Кирк осмотрелся – точно, его каюта) и на нем. «Вытряс из кокона правильности», – патетично заключил Джим и попробовал пошевелиться: все-таки до начала их смены оставалось меньше часа.

– Ты меня чуть не задушил, ты в курсе?

– Прошу прощения, капитан.

Спок сел на постели, осматриваясь. Заметил, во что одет, – и отточенное вулканское самообладание дало слабину. Он как будто сник и не сразу начал нелегкий разговор.

– Это не моя одежда, капитан.

– Ну да, свитер мой.

– И что он делает на мне?

– Хороший вопрос, коммандер. Не имею понятия.

– Почему я спал с вами?

– Ты хотел сказать «на вас»? Я совершенно, абсолютно, полностью ничего не помню. Полагаюсь на твою память или логику, Спок. Я в душ.

Джим скрылся в ванной, внутренне ликуя. Им явно вчера было весело.

– Четких воспоминаний не много, – говорил Спок из-за двери. – Помню, что вы приказали мне выпить рюмку шоколадного ликера.

Счастливое лицо Кирка омрачилось: приказывать коммандеру выпить было по меньшей мере нетактично.

– Прости, Спок, я повел себя, как придурок.

– Да, – подтвердил вулканец, а Джим мысленно фыркнул: даже отрицать из вежливости не стал, ишь ты. – Вы злоупотребили своим положением. Рассматривать в данном случае ваше алкогольное опьянение в качестве смягчающего или же отягчающего обстоятельства – вопрос спорный.

Кирк буквально взвыл. И дело было не только в явных упреках старпома. Он наконец разделся и обнаружил нечто белое на своих ягодицах и белье. Здравый смысл обрубил на корню ликование («Я уломал Спока на секс!») капитана: в голове вспыхнули тревожные мысли, что такое нарушение субординации ставит под угрозу не только службу во Звездном Флоте, но и без того не слишком теплые отношения со Споком. Впрочем, оставался еще призрачный шанс на то, что это не старпомовский член побывал в его заднице.

– Кхм, Спок? 

– Да, капитан?

– Как ты относишься к физическому проявлению симпатии?

– Боюсь, я не понял ваш вопрос.

– Ладно, скажу проще. Как ты относишься к сексу?

– Не могу ответить без уточнения ситуации, в которой фигурирует спаривание. Можете привести пример?

– Для примера, такая ситуация: у меня этой ночью было спаривание, как ты выразился, и, возможно, с тобой, потому как… ну, ты понял, моя каюта и…

Джим не договорил. Повязав полотенце вокруг бедер, он выглянул из ванной. На кровати, вытянувшись в струнку, неподвижно сидел Спок. С застывшим взглядом и понемногу зеленеющими щеками и ушами.

– Эй, Спок? Все очень плохо, да?

– Что вы имеете в виду?

– Ты меня возненавидишь теперь? Только не говори, что вулканцы не испытывают эмоций, какое-то напряжение по-любому будет, верно? Или ты попросту сдашь меня с потрохами начальству, не важно за что: за изнасилование или превышение полномочий…

– Капитан, – прервал его коммандер, успевший совладать с собой – даже зеленоватый цвет сошел с лица, – полагаю, рано выдвигать гипотезы, пока мы не знаем наверняка, что произошло за последние девять часов. Приблизительно.

– Точно. Может, ничего не было. Может, я перепихнулся с кем-то другим, а ты оказался здесь случайно, потому что был пьян.

– По вашей вине.

– Да, по моей. Прости, Спок. – Он вложил во взгляд своих голубых глаз максимум раскаяния. Как будто это могло растрогать вулканца.

Водолазка и брюки Спока (никто и не ожидал, что на празднование он придет в тематическом костюме) нашлись на стуле, аккуратно сложенные – точно складывал сам. Коммандер стянул свитер, а у капитана все внутренности совершили три кульбита подряд при виде обнаженного торса старпома. Такого идеального, черт побери, торса.

– Спок? А по отпечатку зубов можно идентифицировать кусавшего?

– Смотря на чем отпечаток, капитан.

– На твоем плече.

Спок приподнял бровь и направился в ванную. Джим рискнул проследовать за ним.

– Боюсь, определить кусавшего не представляется возможным. – Спок потер пальцем темную отметину, словно она чесалась под его собственным пристальным взглядом в зеркале. Ну или под не менее пристальным взглядом капитана. Кирк не удержался от вздоха облегчения: страшная развязка этой истории пока что отсрочена.

***

Джеймс Т. Кирк шел на мостик, как на эшафот. Там его поджидало неведомое пугающее нечто. Он отчетливо представлял себе то осуждающие взгляды, то улюлюканье, и никакие доводы логики, что его команда – понимающие и незлые люди, не помогали.

Реакция товарищей приятно удивила его. Вернее, ее отсутствие. Все похмельные и невыспавшиеся, они только вяло поприветствовали капитана и вернулись каждый к своей работе. Сцена повторилась, когда через минуту вошел Спок.

– Как вы, коммандер? – Кирк старался придерживаться нейтрального тона в разговоре.

– Ничего не изменилось с тех пор, как мы с вами разошлись тридцать две минуты назад, капитан.

А вот это «разошлись» звучало более чем подозрительно. Или это у него паранойя? Команда, во всяком случае, снова никак не отреагировала.

Джим напряженно потер виски. Чего, собственно, он так шарахается коллег, если его сейчас должно беспокоить только отношение к нему Спока? Должно быть, потому, что нестандартное их поведение могло бы прояснить ситуацию. Да, прояснить ситуацию. Как бы итог ни страшил его, нужно сделать это как можно скорее, так сказать, по горячим следам.

– Коммандер, исполнение обязанностей капитана на вас, – бросил Кирк, подорвавшись с места. – Я в медотсек.

***

И ни в какой медотсек Джим не пошел – он побежал к Скотти, который накануне примерил на себя роль бармена.

– Монтгомери, – серьезно начал Кирк. – Ты заметил что-то подозрительное вчера?

Скотт с истовым страданием на лице отстранил ото лба холодный кусок хромированной трубы.

– Конкретнее, капитан.

– Я или Спок делали что-то подозрительное?

– О да. – Монтгомери выдержал паузу. – Спок развлекался. По-моему, очень подозрительно.

– Сколько он выпил?

– Не следил, капитан.

– Где оставшаяся выпивка, Скотти?

– Так это, в столовой все и стоит, никто ж не прибрался.

Спустя пять минут Кирк потрясал перед инженером бутылкой, в которой на дне плескалась скупая лужица тягучей жидкости.

– Кто-то пил это, кроме Спока?

– Никак нет. Наши девочки любят покрепче, – ухмыльнулся Скотт.

Пол-литра шоколадно-алкогольного напитка на одного неподготовленного полувулканца – наверное, это чересчур.

– Так, Скотти, так… Реально получить доступ к записям камер наблюдения со столовой и моей каюты?

– Это нерабочие помещения, капитан. Придется переводить Энтерпрайз в режим ЧП, чтобы открыть эти записи. А это значит, – он принялся по одному загибать пальцы, – что вам придется дать официальное заявление экипажу, аргументировать свои действия, предоставить отчет адмиралу, часть ресурсов корабля автоматически будет перенаправлена…

– Сам знаю, что это значит. Взломать можешь?

*** 

Он все же отправился в медотсек: Леонард его лучший друг, он знает его как облупленного, знает, что Джим давно не ровно дышит к своему старпому, и мог заметить что-то, чего не заметили другие.

И неожиданно Джим столкнулся в коридоре со Споком.

– Капитан, вы соврали насчет медотсека.

– Не соврал, коммандер. Я же пришел, видишь? Можешь даже пощупать, если не веришь.

Спок приподнимает бровь, прямую и острую, как метафорический кинжал, который пронзает сердце Джима.

– Извини, неудачная шутка. Я просто пытался выяснить, почему мы оказались в одной постели сегодня утром. Пока безуспешно. В чем дело, Спок? Пришел к Маккою за антипохмельным укольчиком?

– Осмелюсь предположить, это еще одна неудачная шутка. Я искал вас. Если состояние здоровья, – Джим был уверен, что коммандер произнес это с нажимом, – вам позволяет, прошу поставить вашу подпись в отчете. Я взял на себя ответственность составить его, поскольку он должен быть отправлен сегодня к полудню, а вы, очевидно, не успеете его закончить.

«Точнее, начать», – мысленно поправил Кирк.

– О-ох… Прости, Спок. Я дурак. Я забыл, что должен был написать его. И спасибо, ты снова меня выручаешь.

Капитан расписался в отчете и вошел в медотсек. Непривычно жизнерадостный Боунс (конечно, ведь в распоряжении его раскалывающейся после попойки головы – все блага медицины) махнул ему рукой.

– Проходи, садись. Если можешь. – Маккой ухмыльнулся. – Выглядишь несчастным, болит задница или просто перепил?

В это время вошел Спок. Странно, почему он не вернулся на мостик, добившись от капитана подписи?

– Или это зеленокровый гоблин был снизу? – заметив его, добавил Маккой тихо, однако позеленевшие кончики ушей вулканца явно свидетельствовали, что он его услышал.

– Ты что-то знаешь, чего не знаю я. – Джим пригрозил ему пальцем. – Вернее, не помню.

Долгую, бесконечную минуту Леонард молча смотрел на него. Потом перевел взгляд на Спока – и снова на Кирка.

– А, ну да, – наконец выдавил он.

– Что «ну да»?

– Тебе же от бухла память отшибает.

– Да я почти не пил!

– Себе-то не ври, а? Ты же никогда не останавливаешься на полпути. Если напиваться – то до свинячьего визга. Тем более раз ты ничего не помнишь – вывод очевиден.

– Доктор, но я ведь тоже не помню ничего о событиях прошлой ночи.

– Тебя, остроухий, я раньше пьяным не видел, сказать ничего не могу. В отличие от этого оболтуса.

Джим хотел было возмутиться и из-за «оболтуса», и из-за «остроухого», но оставался вопрос поважнее.

– Итак, Боунс, что ты знаешь, черт тебя дери? Я помню, что говорил с тобой, когда ушел с вечеринки, но не помню о чем. И кстати, почему ты ушел?

Маккой неопределенно хмыкнул. Он не собирался говорить Джиму (а тем более в присутствии вулканца), что ушел он ради того, чтобы в более спокойной обстановке послушать истории Чехова. В образе славянской русалки, Паша провел ему экскурс в удивительный мир языческих верований его предков. Они понемногу отпивали прямо из бутылки мартини, прихваченный доктором, в пустой палате с выключенным светом…

– Боунс, – напомнил о себе Кирк. – Признавайся, мне уже не терпится узнать, насколько болезненно я умру от рук коммандера.

– Я бы никогда не позволил себе…

Маккой перебил Спока:

– Вы уверены, что хотите знать?

– Да, чтоб тебя.

– Да, доктор.

– Я, конечно, ничего не утверждаю, ребята, – Леонард позволил себе смешок, – но ты, Джим, вчера доставал меня вопросами, что можно использовать в качестве анальной смазки. Ну, я решил не рисковать здоровьем начальства, и выдал вам нормальный лубрикант.

– Я правильно понимаю, доктор, я присутствовал при этом диалоге? 

– Да вы стояли в обнимочку прямехонько там, где ты сейчас стоишь.

***

Спок стоически молчал.

– Он сказал «в обнимочку»? – наконец не выдержал Джим в турболифте. Как по-другому подойти к обсуждению полученной информации, он не придумал.

– Утвердительно, – сухо ответил вулканец. Вот и все.

Они вернулись на мостик, но уже через пять минут Кирк получил сообщение от Скотти: «Достал, что вы просили, капитан! И даже со звуком». К счастью для Джима, потому что спокойно в капитанском кресле он просто не высидел бы сейчас.

***

Музыка и всеобщая болтовня сливались в нечленораздельный шум, так что звук пришлось выключить. Он видел скандирующую толпу вокруг коммандера и его самого, протягивающего ему рюмку. Ага, значит, вина за вулканскую нетрезвость лежит не только на нем. 

Джим горячечно перебирал записи с разных камер со столовой, пытаясь найти ту, которая ближе всех запечатлела их со Споком. Вот. Оказывается, они весь вечер простояли болтая. Только время от времени то один, то второй отходил к барной стойке. Джим отметил, что руки он прилюдно не распускал. Не все мозги пропил, слава богам.

Он готов был молиться на Скотти, благодаря которому он повторно увидел стершуюся из памяти улыбку коммандера. Едва уловимую, одними уголками губ, сводящую Кирка с ума. Похоже, они неплохо проводили время вместе. Джим смеялся и много жестикулировал, а когда к ним подошел Сулу с драконьими крыльями за спиной и сказал пару слов Споку, тот… рассмеялся тоже. Спок рассмеялся, разве в это можно поверить? Инженер был прав, он действительно развлекался, не выходя за границы разумного, «споковского».

Капитан сократил расстояние между ними. Спок наклонил голову – Кирк что-то сказал ему на ухо. Коммандер нахмурился, потупил взгляд. Через какое-то время коротко кивнул, снова выслушал шепот Джима и вышел. А Кирк остался. Выждал четверть часа, старательно коммуницируя с другими членами экипажа, напоследок выпил бокал какого-то ярко-оранжевого пойла и тоже покинул помещение.

***

Джим переключил на съемку из каюты, щелкнул на середину видео.

Коммандер держался спокойно, сосредоточенно. Он сидел на краешке стола, пока Джим покрывал жадными поцелуями его лицо: скулы, лоб, подбородок и губы, губы – самое главное. Капитан потянулся к заостренному ушку, чтобы тихо и лукаво, судя по улыбке, что-то предложить. «Это приемлемо», – ответил Спок, и язык Джима скользнул по ушной раковине. Ухо буквально наливалось зеленью под его губами, под легкими укусами и посасываниями.

Кирк не верил своим глазам. Он промотал запись вперед, где он уже вылизывал и посасывал другую часть его тела – небольшой в обхвате, но длинный пенис, затем поцеловал в губы, и вулканец даже не пытался сопротивляться.

Джим промотал дальше: все-таки оставался невыясненным вопрос, трахнул ли его Спок. И – черт возьми, черт, да, – в самом деле увидел себя под коммандером. Спок опирался руками на спинку кровати, очевидно, избегая случайного телепатического контакта, и плавными, размеренными движениями бедер выбивал из капитана протяжные стоны.

Кирк решительно нажал на паузу, чтобы упавшим голосом вызвать Спока:

– Коммандер, зайдите ко мне в каюту. Неотложный вопрос.

***

– Вот, – Джим протянул Споку падд, – тебе лучше это просмотреть.

– Как вы достали эти записи?

– Не спрашивай. И я прошу тебя, никому ни слова, это… немного в обход установленных правил. Не пялься на меня с таким осуждением, мы же должны были узнать правду.

– Восстановить истинную последовательность событий было бы желательно, но если мне зададут вопрос…

– О записях никто не знает и не узнает, если ты не выболтаешь, при твоей-то любви отчитываться за каждый шаг каждого члена экипажа. Посмотришь – и мы сотрем их, будто их и не существовало. То есть будто они не доходили до наших рук. Я ушел. Сообщи мне, когда закончишь.

***

– Скотти! – Капитан потряс за плечо инженера, задремавшего с разводным ключом в обнимку. Монтгомери вскочил как ошпаренный. – Тише, тише, это всего лишь я, – усмехнулся (хоть и очень натянуто) Кирк. – Само собой, я не задокументирую, что ты уснул посреди смены. И нет, я не пытаюсь тебя шантажировать…

– Да я понял, понял. Я же не дурак, капитан. Вы хотите сохранить свою недавнюю просьбу в тайне. Все сделано в лучшем виде: я все следы замел, единственная копия – у вас.

– С меня причитается. Немало причитается. И за какие заслуги мне такой золотой человек на корабле?

***

Время тянулось удручающе медленно. Дотошно спланированный полет, явно не требующий капитанского вмешательства, не оставлял Джиму иного выбора, кроме как погрузиться в свои мысли. Он упрекал себя за грубый диалог с коммандером полчаса назад и оправдывал себя тем, что таким образом он морально готовился к еще худшему диалогу. Он боялся того, что скажет ему Спок. Что он покидает Энтерпрайз, что считает произошедшее ошибкой, что собирается уведомить высшее начальство о том, что Джеймс Т. Кирк злоупотребил своим положением, чтобы споить подчиненного и принудить к половой связи. Да что угодно, но определенно то, что Джима уничтожит. 

– Капитан, вам плохо?

Он не заметил, как сполз в своем кресле. Должно быть, вид у него был потерянный, раз Чехов забеспокоился.

– Пожалуй. Сулу, займи мое место.

***

Капитан опустился на стул рядом с Маккоем, который мурлыкал себе под нос какую-то песенку и не заметил вошедшего.

– Чтоб тебя, Джим! Ты ж напугал меня.

– Прости, Боунс, я не специально. – Джим виновато улыбнулся. – Настроение хорошее?

– Представь себе, даже у меня бывает хорошее настроение. Пару раз в год.

– Тогда не буду тебе его портить.

Кирк поднялся, а Леонард закатил глаза к потолку.

– Говори, в чем дело? Ты же не за профилактическим гипошприцем ко мне пришел.

– Думаю, ты догадываешься, в чем дело?

– В одном остроухом гоблине?

– Не называй его так. Но да, он сейчас смотрит, как мы ночью тра… занимались любовью.

– Избавь меня от подробностей. Что не так-то? Ты из штанов выпрыгивал – так хотел быть с ним.

– Я боюсь, Спок пожалеет об этой ночи. Скажет, что не в полной мере отдавал себе отчет в происходящем, потому что кое-кто его споил. Вот именно, я так хотел быть с ним, но, кажется, за несколько часов все умудрился испортить. Какая-никакая дружба – лучше, чем ничего. А я опрометчиво поставил ее на кон.

– А еще карьеру, – «приободрил» Маккой. – Знал бы, что так будет, вколол бы тебе вчера снотворного. – Доктор пошарил в шкафу. – Лови.

– Что это?

– Успокоительное. Заметь, таблетки, а не укол: я сегодня добрый.

***

«Вы можете возвращаться, капитан». И Кирк, сделав глубокий вдох, чеканя шаг, отправился к своей каюте. Перейти на бег не давало лишь желание отдалить момент, который кардинально изменит его жизнь. Притом не в лучшую сторону с вероятность… а кто его знает, это Спок – мастер в определении вероятностей с точностью до тысячных процента.

Спок никак не отреагировал на его появление. Он сидел за письменным столом капитана: ровная спина, весь как по струнке, взгляд сосредоточен на падде.

Джим заглянул ему через плечо. На экране коммандер, лежа на животе, положив подбородок на руки, следил за капитаном, распаковывающим новехонький хэллоуинский свитер. Голый Спок, растянувшийся на сбитой постели. Кирк сглотнул и отвел взгляд.

Спок-в-реальном-времени поднялся, вздохнул и сцепил руки за спиной, чтобы – к удивлению (даже шоку) Джима – одним неуловимым телодвижением дотянуться до его губ и поцеловать крепко, хоть и без языка.

Кирк вытаращился на своего старпома. Для верности схватил его за предплечье – чтобы самому себе доказать, что поцелуй ему не померещился, что перед ним действительно стоит вулканец.

– Спо-ок… Объяснись.

– Вам было неприятно, капитан?

– Мне было чертовски приятно, коммандер, но я не могу поверить, что ты сделал это.

– Изучив видео, я заключил, что вчера я сделал вывод о приемлемости такого рода… взаимодействий. Более того, благодаря короткой медитации мне удалось вспомнить аргументы в пользу данного решения.

– Наверное, мне лучше сесть, чтобы не упасть, – усмехнулся Джим.

– Кружится голова, капитан? Чувствуете, что можете потерять сознание, или…

– Фигурально выражаясь, Спок.

Кирк действительно опустился на кровать и похлопал по месту рядом с собой, приглашая коммандера сделать то же самое. Спок сел, накрывая ладонями свои колени.

– Разрешите продолжить? Следующие аргументы я нашел достаточно весомыми: взаимная симпатия, основанная на духовной близости и некоторой общности интересов, а также уверенность в том, что романтические отношения между нами определенно пойдут на пользу деятельности Энтерпрайз.

Джим, воодушевленный «взаимной симпатией», слегка напрягся при упоминании работы.

– При чем тут Энтерпрайз, если речь идет о нас? Если мы подходим друг другу – мы будем вместе, не подходим – не будем.

– Капитан, я не могу не учитывать интересы команды и Звездного Флота. Но могу вас обрадовать, сейчас, как я сказал, наши отношения были бы желательны: вы не будете страдать от неразделенной любви, а значит, будете иметь нужный для руководящей должности тонус; и неудовлетворенные потребности не будут мешать рабочему процессу.

– Ты намекаешь, что некоторые мои потребности ты будешь стабильно удовлетворять?

– Верно. Хотя я не намекаю – я говорю, а вы делаете выводы.

***

Джим проснулся с улыбкой на лице, несмотря на ранний звонок будильника. С удовлетворением его потребности в регулярном сексе Спок прекрасно справлялся. Равно как и потребности в простом уюте. Вулканец, во сне переплетающий их ноги и просыпающийся по утрам взъерошенным и слегка дезориентированным, был определенно уютным. Правда, за какие-то полчаса после пробуждения он магическим образом превращался безупречного коммандера, кажущегося ледяной глыбой. Джиму, как ни странно, такие метаморфозы нравились, ведь другим Спок становился только для него. В нерабочее время, естественно.

– Вставай. – Джим провел рукой по его обнаженной груди.

– Нелогично, – тут же возразил коммандер. – Разумнее будет, если ты первым примешь душ, поскольку…

– Да-да, знаю, потому что ты можешь собраться за считанные секунды, а я вечно теряю счет времени. Хорошо, скажи мне, если я застряну там дольше, чем на пятнадцать минут.

– Непременно.

– И поцелуй меня.

Спок послушно чмокнул его в губы, однако, заметив недовольство капитана, углубил поцелуй.

Заходя в ванную, Кирк бросил взгляд на возлюбленного. Вулканец совершенно очаровательно потягивался.


End file.
